


Unwanted

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Scares, suggestion of attempted rape just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and AJ get more than they bargain for from a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How could this happen? Dean thought. His worried pace making an imaginary tunnel. How did just one night end up changing his whole outlook?

Dean wish he could take it all back. AJ’s sweet, intoxicating scent and pleading eyes had been nothing compared to the worried blue ones eyeing the bathroom door. He stopped pacing and retraced how this all happened in the first place.

Their match. Something that should have never been booked while AJ was in heat. While they had grappled, Dean had to channel every ounce of self control. AJ smelled so good. His flesh had been so soft against his fingertips. Those painful moans had been beautiful music to his ears.

How they had both finished the match without boners was beyond Dean’s comprehension.

“This can’t be happening,” AJ whispered, face in his palms. He rubbed his tired eyes and ran his fingers through that silky hair. Dean remembered how it graced his fingertips while AJ’s face twisted in ecstasy against the hotel pillow case. Dean shook his head. Now was not the time to remember their romp in the sheets.

In fact, it was time to say something. To say anything to help soothe the mood.

“I can’t fucking believe it either.”

Smooth. Real fuckin’ smooth, Dean.

Dean cringed while AJ glared. Eyes narrowed and angry as he had every right to be. Dean was part of the reason why they were in this mess.

“Thanks.” AJ’s one word punched straight through Dean’s chest. _Yeah, I earned that_ he thought, taking deep breath.

“What else do you want me to say? Everything will be okay?” Dean said, scratching the back of his head, “Because let me tell you, sweetheart, I don’t know if it’ll be okay until that test reads what we want it to read.”

Dean wished that text message was a dream. _I’m behind a cycle_ was not something Dean wanted to read after a one night stand. He wished he hadn’t stared into worrisome red eyes. He wished he never agreed to stay in the room while AJ waited for the stupid test to finish.

Too bad those were wishes and not reality. Reality was sitting next to a grumpy omega and stroking his back. Dean couldn’t think of anything else on how to comfort.

“Listen, have you thought about-”

“Don’t you dare suggest what I think you’re about to suggest,” AJ snapped, pushing Dean’s arm away. “The answer to that question is ‘no.’”

“So you’re just going to give up your entire career-” Dean asked.

AJ sighed, “Not how I planned it. I was thinking a few more years before settling down. But if this is what God wanted..”

Dean thought if this a part of a grand plan, it was _a stupid_ grand plan. His mind raced back to the month before. How he followed AJ’s scent back to the hotel room. AJ had opened the door naked. His face sweaty and thighs dripping. Dean’s heart had raced, wanting to just shove him back and take him right there. But Dean had been raised better. This was for AJ to answer.

Unlucky for Dean that night, AJ had grabbed Dean in a kiss and Dean slammed the door behind him.

 _Yeah great plan, God,_ Dean thought. _Have a casual fling with an Omega. Sounds like a great idea. Thanks God, I’ll send you a thank you card._

“Look, I understand if you don’t want to be around-”

That snapped Dean back to reality. Did AJ suggest he should- “I’ve made enough to be able to-”

Shit, he did.

“Excuse me AJ but if you are - “ Dean couldn’t manage to get out the word that held over their heads. He swallowed his anger back but his voice still cracked, “I’m not just going to leave you with this.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not your first choice-”

“And I’m pretty sure I’m not yours,” Dean said, biting his lip before drawing another breath, “but I’m not going to leave you hanging.”

“And how is that going to look on you?” AJ said, staring down Dean, “You’re the current champion. If word got out you impregnated an unmated Omega….”

There was that word. Dean finally met it with full force. Impregnated. Pregnancy. Something he had been so careful to avoid. He had taken his meds. He had wore a damn condom. Too bad that stupid condom had to break.

Dean still remembered pulling himself out, the smell diminishing as a smile planted itself across AJ’s satisfied lips. He had licked AJ’s sweaty neck only to feel something gooey against his fingertips. Dean’s smile had faded as the condom leaked over his hand. Curses were exchanged and one late trip to the pharmacy later, AJ had taken a morning after pill.

Dean remember taking AJ’s panicking hands and giving them a squeeze. Telling him over and over that Dean had been on birth control. That they took the right steps. All while trying to remain calm himself.

 _Fat load of good any of that did,_ Dean thought, lacing his fingers with AJ’s. He squeezed hard, looking away.

“And if it was found out I was a deadbeat dad, then it’d also look bad on me. Damned if I do, damned if I don’t, sweetheart.”

Dean licked his lips. “But…I’m willing the be damned if I do. I rather be known for having a bastard than being a deadbeat asshole.” Dean pushed AJ’s hair aside, held still for a moment before kissing his forehead.

AJ’s phone beeped. AJ took a deep breath and squeezed Dean’s hand tightly.

“It’s time,” he mumbled. AJ got up and dragged himself to the bathroom.

Dean watched AJ’s face. His stomach in total knots. AJ wore no expression as he stared at the important piece of plastic. Then a smile twitched across his handsome face and a laugh escaped.

“It’s negative.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed by AJ’s side, embracing him tightly.

“Sorry for putting you through this.”

“Hey just,” AJ blushed, “if this happens again-”

“Read the expiration date?” Dean couldn’t help but laugh as a tear trickled down his face. AJ joined in, their laughter cutting the tension away.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plus sign.
> 
> There had to be a mistake. There just had to be a mistake. AJ closed his eyes, praying that he read it wrong before opening them up again.

This test was going to be negative.

That was what AJ kept repeating. It was the last time so why not this time, right?

AJ looked up at Dean pacing, just like he had been last time. Every now and then Dean ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

“Can it test any faster?” Dean asked while AJ looked at his phone. 1 more minute.

“Not unless you want bad accuracy,” AJ answered, putting the phone down. A sigh escaped his lips and he buried his hands in his face.

This was all playing out like last time almost right down to how they got here again.

Another one night stand, if AJ still wanted to call them that. It seemed like he and Dean had been meeting too often. Just blowing off steam after a match was what they had told themselves. AJ was familiar with it but normally his flings had never lasted this long.

A warm memory crept through AJ’s mind. Dean’s strong arm wrapping around his waist and wet kisses planted against his neck. He could still feel the stubble scratching him and Dean’s knot receding. However, Dean hadn’t pulled out. He just traced the back of AJ’s hand with calloused fingertips before lacing his fingers.

Dean’s cough snapped AJ back. He chewed his already worried bottom lip and took a deep breath. Nostrils flared and he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

“I’m telling you, you smell different.”

“That could mean anything.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said, walking towards AJ, “I know what you smell like normally and I know what you smell like right before you go into heat and I definitely know your scent when in heat. I’m telling you, you may not like what you see.”

AJ stood up, his back straighten and his chest puffed out. Butterflies raced inside his stomach but he wasn’t afraid. What did his scent have to do with anything? 

“Dean, I’m telling you, the smell could mean anything. We won’t know -”

“You didn’t smell like this the last time.”

AJ’s eyes narrowed. His clenched a fist and took a deep breath. Dean was wrong. He had to be wrong. The test was going to prove that and they can go back to..whatever they it was between them.

A beeping noise rang throughout the room. AJ felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. However, all AJ could do was stare deep into Dean’s worried eyes. Dean didn’t look away and another memory flashed through AJ’s mind.

Dean had smirked while pulling off AJ’s shirt. Excited blue eyes had traced every curve of AJ’s body. AJ had smiled back, playing with Dean’s belt while Dean leaned down. Dean’s mischievous eyes had never looked away as he sealed the gap between them.

Those eyes were not the same eyes staring back at AJ. Not the warm eyes worshiping AJ’s body. No, these eyes were stern and almost cold. They glimmered in the light, as if they were holding back tears.

“The alarm is going off,” Dean said, not breaking eye contact.

AJ reached into his pocket and turned off the alarm. But he couldn’t look away. He took a deep breath.

“I guess that means the test is done.”

“You should go check.”

AJ didn’t want to. Because what if Dean was right? What if that smell meant AJ was pregnant? He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face that fact.

But he had to. AJ licked his lips and turned towards the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and approached the sink. The plastic test sat so perfectly on the counter top. 

AJ’s hand shook while he picked it up. The tiny weight felt so heavy between his fingertips. His eyes darted down on the reader. 

A plus sign.

There had to be a mistake. There just had to be a mistake. AJ closed his eyes, praying that he read it wrong before opening them up again.

The plus sign was still there.

AJ dropped the test and didn’t feel himself fall against the cold tile, A first clutched against his thigh. His breath quickened and no, he couldn’t be. But a lone tear traveling down his face told him other wise.

This had to be a mistake though. He was a good boy. While he didn’t stay a virgin till mated, he stayed true to his partners. Dean was no different even though they weren’t really dating. Was this because he wasn’t dating? Is that why it never happened before but happened now? 

That could explain it. They took every precaution. Even only having sex when AJ wasn’t in heat. Why they didn’t think twice when a condom broke again? AJ remembered stroking Dean’s face and telling him not to worry. That AJ couldn’t possibly conceive while not in heat.

Guess AJ was wrong about that.

AJ barely noticed a strong arm wrapping around him. He did, however, lean into the warm embrace. Dean’s erratic breathing wasn’t very calming but his fingers tracing through his hair offered some comfort. Dean drew breath, opening his lips but nothing came out. Only a kiss on the forehead.

“Does God hate me?” AJ asked, leaning against Dean’s chest. Dean sighed, stroking AJ’s arm.

“I don’t think he does. Accidents happen, AJ.”

Dean took AJ’s hand and squeezed. He then placed his other shaky hand on AJ’s stomach. He stroked it before wrapping his arm around AJ’s waist, drawing him close.

“No matter what, I’ll be here for you, yeah?”

“That answers one question,” AJ said, laughing. Why was he even laughing right now?

“Oh?”

AJ squeezed Dean’s hand back, “That you’re going to help out.”

Dean bit his lip, “Why would I not? I told you before, I don’t want to be known as a deadbeat asshole alpha who knocks up omegas and leaves them hanging.”

Dean then leaned his head back against the hard bathroom wall. “God, who would have thought. Me. A father.”

AJ’s eyes went wide. Fatherhood. Something he thought he’d do in a few years. He had it all planned out too. Retire, meet some nice Alpha, settle down and have a few kids. Not, during a great career stride, get knocked up by someone who wasn’t even his boyfriend.

AJ stomach turned. His career. Does he put an end to it now? How will he and Dean even raise a child while on the road constantly? And what would people even say about his pregnancy? 

So many question went through AJ’s head. So many of them melted away as Dean went back to stroking AJ’s belly again. AJ took a deep breath, inhaling Dean’s strong but oddly soothing scent. He reached down towards Dean’s hand and traced the back of it with his finger tips.

“We’ll be okay,” Dean said, his voice shaking and his nose sniffing.

“Yeah,” AJ said, however his stomach dropped, not sure how much of it he believed.


	3. The Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences an unexpected side effect

Dean wanted to punch something. Anything. Anyone. He ran his hands through his hair and gripped tight. Dean grimaced as the pain coursed through his skull.

 _The match better hurry up and start soon,_ he thought, letting go of his hair and pacing the room.

It had been two months since AJ decided to go to that damn retreat and ever since then, Dean wanted to punch everything in sight. Like this stupid, innocent locker that’s only crime was just being a little ajar.

Dean put his index finger in his mouth and bit hard. He had to get his mind off the locker. Dean knew that causing damage, even if that locker was awful, wasn’t worth getting in trouble for.

So his mind wander to AJ. That damn toothy grin he gave whenever they would strip down. His shaky moans whenever Dean would speed up his thrusts. That sweet scent he released when he would orgasm. 

Dean punched the locker, wanting nothing more than to smell that sweet scent again. His heart was pumping so loud that he almost missed his call. 

Dean swore he was going to check in with AJ after the match. Maybe that will help things.

\----  
Things only got worse.

After Roman spent what felt like hours explaining how his laptop and Skype worked, he set up the call to AJ.

Dean licked his lips, not being able to take his eyes off AJ’s beautiful, glowing face. AJ’s lips were moving but Dean couldn’t help but notice how plump they were. Dean licked his, imaging those soft, plush lips planted against his own. 

Dean rubbed his sore shoulder, thinking about AJ dragging his teeth against it when AJ’s voice rung through his head.

“You okay?”

Dean blinked. Why was he fantasizing about poor AJ? Dean was the one, after all, that wanted to contact the poor man. He could at least listen instead of fantasizing.

“Just sore from my match,” Dean said, rubbing his stiff, aching neck. “What about you? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” AJ said, “A little cranky but fine.”

“They’re taking good care of you?”

“Of course Dean,” AJ scoffed, “This facility is well guarded and hidden. They have some of the best doctors money can afford.” Aj’s eyes then widened. A smile broke across his lips.

“Speaking of that, I had my first ultrasound today.”

Dean’s eyes went wide at the piece of paper AJ held up. What looked like a bean with arms was curled up among the static. Dean touched the screen, his lines tracing the fetus.

“Can you believe the baby is already that big?”

“Yeah,” Dean choked. He chewed his bottom lip. A rise filled his chest while he took a deep breath. Protection was the first thought swimming through Dean’s head. And it stayed while he let out a hot exhale.

“I should get some sleep,” AJ’s voice again snapped him back to reality. 

“Same,” Dean said, shaking his head, “gotta be prepared for a house show.”

AJ chuckled “I miss it. Hopefully I can get back into it. Have fun tomorrow.”

Dean smirked “I will. You take care.”

AJ paused. He opened his lips to say something but all he did was draw a deep breath. Finally he let out “you too” before hanging up the call.

Dean sat in the darkness. Wow AJ was almost three months along. And there was a baby forming in there. His baby.

Dean drew another hot breath. AJ said he was alright but Dean couldn't help but think otherwise. What if another alpha found him? Dean closed his eyes and shudder at the unpleasant thought of losing his child and possibly AJ.

Why did he care so much about AJ suddenly? Dean ran his hands through his hair. AJ and him, they were just fuck buddies. Nothing more. Dean was probably not AJ’s first choice in an alpha yet….

Dean’s nostrils flared. there was that feeling again. Wanting nothing more than smothering himself in AJ’s scent. Making it his.

Dean closed the laptop. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean licked his lip and reached down his pants. 

Looks like it was going to be another night of flying solo.

\-----------

Maybe Dean deserved the punch connecting to his nose. Just maybe he deserved it after calling Baron Corbin a “Smelly Greased Up Asshole.” But he’d been drinking and Corbin decided to stand next to Dean. Corbin and his smelly, unmated Alpha scent.

Needless to say, that punch in the nose smart. It knocked Dean back a little, right into some empty bar chair. His nostrils flared. They stung but no blood. Even worse was he could smell Corbin’s strong scent. And suddenly the thought of that man taking AJ flooded his mind.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Corbin said, wearing a confused face.

“MY problem,” Dean slurred, trying to get the vivid, awful images of Corbin punching AJ in the stomach out of his head. He shook his head, blonde hairs tracing over his eyes. Dean pulled those hairs back and stood up straight. He then spread his shaky legs out and held up wobbly arms “Is you, you smelly grease trap.”

Another punch. Though this time, Dean was able to catch that punch. He gripped Corbin’s fist tightly, another awful image came to mind. He could clearly hear AJ’s voice screaming for help as Corbin….

As Corbin wretched his fist loose and swiftly kicked Dean square in the stomach. Before Dean could even fold over, Corbin grabbed Dean’s hair and yanked. Dean groaned. Baron pulled his fist back for another punch as Dean growled. He wouldn’t let this man go anywhere near AJ or his pup. Dean slammed his head upward, headbutting Corbin straight in the jaw.

Corbin stumbled back. Dean pulled his own fist back and punched, hitting Corbin straight in the jaw.

“You stay away from him!”

“Stay away from who?” Corbin said, wiping blood off his lips, “What the fuck is your malfunction?!”

Dean was going to launch another punch but strong arms wrapped under his arms and up around his shoulders. Dean wiggled but the grip got stronger.

“Alright, Alright Dean, calm down.” A boisterous voice said. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw John Cena himself. 

“Let me go, He’s after-”

“After what?” Cena asked.

Dean drew a deep breath. That’s right. They were nowhere near AJ. Corbin had no intentions in stealing AJ away. He probably didn’t much care that AJ was gone.

Dean relaxed in Cena’s grip. Cean let go as Dean walked towards the bar mumbling.

“Nothing. Sorry Baron.”

\----

“What is your malfunction?” 

“John, do yourself a favor and just walk away,” Dean said, chasing down another whiskey shot. He slammed the shot glass on the table.

“Well, I can’t help notice that the past few months you’ve been acting awfully aggressive. And now you pick a fight with Baron Corbin?” 

“He started it,” Dean said before ordering a beer.

“I was there, Dean. You called him a ‘Greased up Asshole,’” John sighed.

“A smelly, greased up asshole,” Dean said, swirling his beer bottle around, “Get it right, John.” 

Dean took a swig of his beer. “Look, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Why did you fight him?”

Damn was he persistent. And any normal state of mind, Dean would just brush him off. But right now? His toes were tingly and his body was numb. He took another swig of his beer “Because I thought he was going to hurt A-”

Then Dean stopped. He shut his mouth via putting his lips on his bottle. No. AJ wasn’t public on who the father was. This was at his insistence. He didn’t want to ruin Dean’s career.

John leaned close. “Hurt who. Come on Dean, what made you fight this guy?”

Stupid booze, Dean thought as he gulped down his beer. The room was spinning and just maybe..just maybe Dean needed to vent about what was going on. 

“Hurt AJ,” Dean whispered before turning away. He didn’t even see John’s eyes go wide with shock.

“So you’re the one who..”

“YUP,” Dean said, “It was me. Great job, huh?”

“That explains everything.” John said

“Excuse me?” Dean said, taking another swig.

“Dean did you ever pay attention to health class?”

“You’re assuming I went to health class.”

John sighed, rubbing his forehead before looking at Dean, “You’re irritable, out of control, fighting other Alphas. Dean, do you know what a rut is?”

Dean shook his head. 

“Dean, A rut happens when an Alpha impregnates an Omega and then doesn’t mate with him. And then you separate from each other. It causes you to be super aggressive and I bet you’ve been thinking a lot about him.”

Could Alpha’s blush? Because Dean was pretty sure his flushed cheeks were turning crimson at that statement. “Well, you know..with an ass like his..”

John rolled his eyes, “Dean, do yourself a favor and go to him.”

Dean turned and blinked several times. “Excuse me?”

“Nobody is going to fault you if you take a vacation.”

“But what if somebody snoops around?”

“Fuck ‘em,” John said, ordering a beer for himself, “Look, I rather you take time and see AJ then get into another bar fight.”

“Okay, Dad”

“Don’t call me that”  
\--------

It took some convincing but AJ finally agreed to meet up. He agreed to meet somewhere remote (the damn sanctuary wouldn't allow Dean to pick AJ up). Which is why he was currently pacing a hole through the log cabins bear skin rug. And thinking about how AJ would feel pushed against the bearskin rug.

Dean shook his head. No. He was going to meet AJ and check up on him. Nothing more. Anything more might lead them to make stupid decisions. And stupid choices, Dean reminded himself, is what got them here in the first place.

There was a knock on the door. Dean’s stomach lurched. How could he be so nervous? It was just AJ. Just AJ who happened to be carrying Dean’s child right now.

Dean licked his lips and took a deep breath. He had this. There’s nothing to worry about, he thought when he opened the door.

The first thing that hit Dean about AJ was his sweet scent. Dean’s body shudder as the scent assaulted his nostrils. Then there was AJ’s stomach. Dean licked his lips, noticing AJ’s heavy breathing accenting the taunt, round belly. 

Dean reached out and pet AJ’s stomach. Something small pushed against his hand. Dean’s eyes went wide as he felt it again. Dean finally looked AJ in the eyes. 

They were just as pleading as his. AJ licked his red lips before parting them. As if he was going to say something. Instead, he leaned up and his lips collided with Dean’s.

Dean groaned as AJ pressed his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. A surge came over Dean and he gripped AJ’s back. All that pent up energy finally releasing from his body as he fights desperately to push AJ out of his mouth and into AJ’s.

AJ bit down Dean’s lip. Dean growled and gripped AJ by the hair. He pulled away and yanked AJ’s head back. His wonderful neck exposed.

Dean licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to bite down right now. Instead it took every ounce of control to let go.

AJ looked confused, breathing heavy.

“Go ahead,” he said, “I’m already carrying your pup.”

Dean reached out and rubbed the small of AJ’s back. He wanted to. Just claim him right on the doorstep. Bite his neck, mark him as Dean’s mate and nobody else’s. But something nagging inside his head told him it was wrong.

Instead he just kissed AJ. “Let’s just fuck. Like old times, okay?”

AJ pushed away. 

“Is that all I am to you? Just a quick fuck?”

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. For once, he didn’t know what to say. What were he and AJ anyway? Fuck buddies. That’s all they wanted but instead they got themselves into this mess. Now Dean wanted more than just a quick fuck. He wanted to curl up against AJ’s naked body, stroking that beautiful stomach swimming with life. A life he help create. Dean wanted to protect AJ from harm, not some stupid sanctuary keeping him under lock and key.

But was that because he knocked up AJ or because he truly wanted to settle down?

Dean stroked AJ’s glowing cheek and finally shook his head.

“No, but,” Dean said before pausing. But what? AJ was down for them mating so why not take him? Dean bit his lips. Just something wasn’t right no matter how much his brain was begging him to go through this. “I wanna be sure I’m your Alpha.”

AJ scoffed, taking Dean’s hand. “We’re a little late for that, pal,” he said, placing the hand on his stomach. He gripped Dean’s wrist tightly while Dean rubbed AJ’s stomach.

“So, why not just get it over with?” AJ said, presenting his neck once more. 

Dean stroked AJ’s neck with his other hand. All he had to do was bite. Then mate. That’s all they had to do to cement this. And AJ was right. It was too late. No Alpha would want AJ now that he’s been tainted. Hell, they might even doing something to his baby just to make claim on AJ. It’s a life of worry AJ and him would be saved if Dean just bit down right now.

Instead Dean cupped AJ’s chin and gently lead him into a soft kiss. 

“Like I said,” Dean said, leading AJ inside the cabin, “I want to make sure I’m your alpha.”


	4. Loss

AJ gripped Dean’s naked shoulders while Dean’s knot receded. They talked about whether or not to go through mating but it didn’t last long. Hormones got the better of them and suddenly AJ found himself flesh to flesh against Dean again.

Hormones. It made AJ wonder if that’s what was driving them. The last few months have been nothing but misery. Between the baby growing inside him and going through false heat after false heat, AJ had been missing Dean.

Dean pulled out, pulled the condom off and cleaned himself off. He then laid beside AJ and wrapped a protective arm around him. AJ nestled his body against Dean’s and a warm memory popped up.

It was after their fourth time. AJ hadn’t left the room like he would normally do but decided to stay. Stay against Dean’s warm, inviting body. Their hands lacing together while Dean absent minded stroke AJ’s stomach. Much how he was doing right now.

Something pushed inside and against AJ’s abdomen. Dean chuckled against his ear. 

“The pup knows daddy is here,” he whispered before kissing AJ’s neck.

AJ closed his eyes, thinking back before all this happened. How Dean would hold him like this after sex and sometimes whisper sweet nothings. It made him want to believe that Dean was the right choice.

No Alpha was going to take AJ now. Not unless they got rid of his kid and AJ was not going to have that. Maybe a Beta. There were a few AJ had in mind but his mind always crept back to Dean.

Speaking of Dean, AJ winced as a sharp pain spread through his scalp. Dean pulled his hair tight and licked a stripe along AJ’s sensitive neck. AJ’s toes curled. Dean scraped his teeth along AJ’s ear before drifting down his neck.

AJ closed his eyes and moaned. He took a deep breath. Any minute now, Dean was going to sink his teeth deep.

Instead, AJ felt soft lips press against the crook of his neck. His scalp relaxed as Dean let go, whispering “Sorry. Just…”

“It came over you, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,”

AJ rolled over on his back. He took Dean’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Dean, I don’t think it’s the end of the world if you and I were to mate.”

Dean withdrew his hand. He licked his lips before pushing strands of hair out AJ’s face.

“AJ, come on, we were just fuck buddies.”

AJ rolled his eyes.

“Dean, I don’t...I think we were becoming more than that.”

“And then I knocked you up,” Dean said, stroking AJ’s aching pregnant belly. “Just knocking you up doesn’t mean I have to mate you.”

“No but..”

“If you’re going to go on about how no one is going to want you, that’s a bunch of horse shit.”

AJ’s eyes narrowed. Of course Dean didn’t understand. He could just knock up AJ, move on to some other Omega and there would be little to no consequences. AJ was stuck with everything. A child with Dean’s scent that no Alpha would want to touch. That alone spelled danger for the child. AJ shuddered to think what could happen. He smacked Dean’s hand away and rolled on his side.

“Of course, you don’t understand. You’re an Alpha.”

“AJ...”

“You’re putting our kid in danger too, have you thought about that?”

“Don’t bring our child into this.”

“Damn right, I’m going to bring our child into this! How often does an unmated Omega’s child survive past childhood?”

A silence came between them. The only thing ringing in AJ’s ears was the ceiling fan above him. Dean’s worried eyes looked away. He licked his lips, parted them but nothing came out. 

A sharp pain hit AJ’s stomach as Dean’s sad eyes finally made contact. He let out a heavy sigh. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he mumbled.

The pain spread through AJ’s body. He chewed his lips. This had to be the right choice. Dean carefully climbed on top and nuzzled AJ’s neck. His teeth scraped against AJ’s skin.

AJ gripped Dean’s shoulders tight. His nails dug deep causing Dean to hiss against his skin.

The pain got sharper. Weird, because Dean’s weight was barely pressing down. AJ bit his lip down and whimpered, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice.

Dean pulled away and brushed hair out of AJ’s grimacing face. “You sure?”

“Dean it’s not that...” AJ gripped his stomach. The intense pain spread throughout his entire abdomen. Dean’s eyes went wide.

“You smell wrong,” he said before scrambling off the bed. AJ let out another painful gasp. It felt like something had a vice grip on his stomach, squeezing it open. Dean scrambled getting his jeans on. AJ scrunched his face, rolling about in the bed. He felt something trickling between his legs.

When AJ found strength to wipe it away, it was blood. His eyes went wide. This was not good, he thought. His breath quicken.

“DEAN!”

Dean eyes were just as wide. He wrapped AJ, picked him up, and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you to a doctor.”

\---------

AJ sat staring at his gloves. It had been a month since and he was finally back at work. They were nice, wondering if he needed more time off but AJ needed the distraction. Sitting at home training his body back into shape did nothing for him. AJ traced his stomach. 

It was no longer filled with life. Empty.

AJ was no longer filled with life, but rather an empty, hollow feeling. Dean had tried his best to get him to the hospital in time but it was too late. The doctors said it had something to do about age and cervix weakness. Miscarriages were rare but still happened that late in the pregnancy from what the doctor said.

As the memory continued, AJ looked down at the stomach he was stroking. It twisted in knots as he remembered breathing a sigh of relief. He still was relieved that nothing further happened. After all, he was no longer carrying Dean’s child. They were no longer bond to be together, but at the same time, he had the guilt.

Guilt that his body broke down and killed his own child.

AJ closed his eyes. Maybe this was just all part of a plan. AJ waited too long to have children or maybe Dean just wasn’t his mate after all. Maybe AJ will never find that mate.

His stage call roused him. He took a deep breath, still feeling empty and hollow. AJ’s face steeled, however. Tonight was his big comeback and he wasn’t going to disappoint.

\-----

AJ grasped the showerhead and turned off the hot water. His face scrunched up from the smells while his breathing became heavy. He rubbed his leaking thighs together and closed his eyes.

After his first match, he just had to break out into a heat. AJ pressed his hot back against the cool tile of the shower walls and whined. Why now? The doctors said he wasn’t going to go into heat for another month.

Maybe because tonight, he wrestled Dean. His strong, familiar scent assaulted AJ’s nose and it had taken all his strength not submit. Just like the good old days, right?

AJ gripped the towel, wrapping it around himself and shoving himself on the bed. He was helpless. Any Alpha could probably smell him a mile away and he wouldn’t be able to resist.

Speak of the Devil, there was a knock at the door. AJ realized it could be anyone but he knew the cadence of that knock anywhere. AJ whimpered when he got up. He was just wanted to roll around in peace and maybe rutt on the pillows. Not get tangled up with him again.

AJ answered, Dean’s scent hitting him like a mac truck. It took all of AJ’s self control to not present himself to Dean.

“What do you want?”

“Thought you could use the company..”

“I don’t...”

Dean shook his head. “As much as I want to sweetheart, I know that another Alpha’s scent will keep others away.”

AJ closed his eyes and opened the door wide, letting Dean once more inside. 

AJ crawled over to the bed. He laid down, stomach first and raised his hips up. He licked his lips and moaned loudly.

“Dean,” was all AJ could make out. Instead of taking him, however, Dean just sat beside AJ. His rough fingers laced AJ’s wet hair as AJ’s heavy breathing continued.

“Shh… it’ll be over by morning.”

AJ closed his eyes. “I… I…”

“I’m not your Alpha, remember?”

“Bullshit,” AJ groaned, squirming against the sheets. It was. Why else would Dean be here to protect him? No Alpha was that dumb to protect an unmated Omega that they didn’t have some stake in.

“Just take me, please.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“It’s not what you want and we both know it!”

“Then why are you even here?!” AJ grasped the sheets. Frustrated that Dean would even make a visit like this. What did he have to gain from visiting AJ? Did he just not want him because AJ was old and couldn’t carry a child anymore? AJ couldn’t fault Dean in that, but why? Why tease AJ like this?

Dean leaned down and kissed AJ’s temple, stroking the hair away.

“I want to protect you.”

Dean reached out and grasped AJ’s hand. AJ squeezed tight, closing his eyes.

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“About what? Being in heat? You can’t feel sorry a-”

“About losing our pup.”

Dean kissed AJ’s temple again. He then took AJ and pulled him on his lap. AJ gripped Dean’s thighs while Dean’s calloused fingers played with his hair. AJ licked his lips, feeling Dean’s twitching dick against the back of his head. That dick could be inside him right now and AJ wondered how Dean was practicing so much self control.

Dean’s words snapped him back to the reality at hand. “It’s okay. I… I honestly was relieved.”

AJ closed his eyes. His stomach pitted while a lone tear trickled down his face.

“I… was too.”

Dean patted AJ’s head. AJ took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’d be lying if I didn't say I felt some relief no longer caring your pup.”

“Told you, I wasn’t your Alpha. That was honestly just the hormones talking.”

AJ closed his eyes. “You were right. You and I… we’re not meant to be together.”

There was a long pause. AJ licked his lips as he felt Dean’s dick twitch again.

“How are you doing this?”

“Zen meditation.”

“Bullcrap.”

“Believe me, this is hard. But get some sleep. It’ll all be over in the morning.”

AJ closed his eyes. He didn’t know when he drifted to sleep, but he woke up a short time after. He groaned, rubbing his head against Dean’s leg.

“You… should get some sleep too.”

“Naw. You never know who might try and nab you.”

AJ felt those long fingers stroke the back of his neck.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Like I said,” Dean said, tracing circles around AJ’s neck, “I want to protect you.”

AJ closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. For the first time in months, he felt protected. He thought nothing was going to get him while his fingers laced Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ends it. This is probably the darkest thing I have ever written in my life. I hope I did it justice. The ending is open for interpretation so if you think it ends with AJ and Dean getting together is up to you! :) C+C are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks to strangleyconflicted and misskittyfantasico for the beta read.


End file.
